


We can be heroes forever and ever

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany has superspeed after being hit by a solar storm, Josh is the guy on the keyboard with the elite hacking skills, Multi, Puck is their secret keeper, Quinn trained under the League of Assassins, Rachel has electrical manipulation psychic abilities flight super strength and invulnerablity, Santana was shipwrecked and learned to survive on an island in the North China Sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are in a relationship but all four are unaware that they all lead double lives what will happen when they discover their girlfriends double lives
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 7





	1. Is Rachel Berry eating meat?

Quinn knew something was seriously off with her girlfriend Rachel was eating meat. “Hey babe. You’re eating meat?” Quinn questions

“I’ve gone for vegan to vegetarian.” Rachel says shoving bacon in her mouth

What Quinn and Brittany and Santana didn’t know was that something had happened over the summer

Flashback

Rachel quickened her pace the streetlights began to go out then a man appeared under the streetlamp, the last one that had yet to go out. “Why do you want?!” Rachel yelled

“To show you who you truly are.” The man said

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rachel asks. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Rachel straight in the chest, threw her off her feet and onto her back. She passed out and woke up the next day in her bed with no burns on her chest. She distinctly remembers getting hit by a bolt of yellow lightning. She looks at muscle they looked bigger and then she closes her eyes and she could hear clearly across town and she opens her eyes and she can see Santana getting ready for school but her body’s covered in scars and bruises. Then she pulls on her Cheerios uniform

She walks down the stairs and grabs breakfast from the fridge but she’s still not full so on the way to school she picked up a bacon egg and sausage sandwich from the deli in the corner but as she was walking she pulled out her phone and the damn thing shorted out yellow lighting sparked from her hands the ground rumbled under her she felt like her legs were a pair of springs she pushes off and she’s flying and then she’s falling she lands in a tree. “Ow.” She says as she climbs down. “Nothing broken, not a scratch on me.” She says walking away

End flashback

“I’ve gotta go.” Rachel says standing up and walking out

In assembly

“Students I have a couple of announcements number one Brittany S. Peirce is back after an accident. Number two the science labs are open after the incident when a bolt of lightning hit them and caused damage. That is all.” Principal Figgins says dismissing them

“We’re really glad you’re back Britt-Britt.” Santana says cautiously hugging her

“‘Tana you can hug me I got hit by lightning not a bus. I’m not gonna break you can hug me a little tighter.” Brittany says chuckling

“All right and you’re not feeling any adverse effects from you know being comatosed for several months?” Quinn asks

“No I actually feel full of energy.” Brittany says then she looks over Rachel shoulder

“You all right Britt?” Santana asks

“Fine thought I saw something.” Brittany says

“Come on let’s get to class.” Quinn says

Flashback

Brittany was in the lab which technically meant she was breaking and entering but this she had to see a solar storm and she was going to measure its data. “Come on where are you?” Brittany says as the first drops of rain fall. “Here we go.” She says setting up a weather vane. Then a bolt struck the weather vane while Brittany was still holding. Zap! Brittany was hit by a wave of solar lighting when someone found her on the roof she had a very fast heart beat.

A year later

Brittany shot up in bed. “Where am I?” She asks

“Relax you’re at the hospital you were struck by lightning you’ve been in a coma for a year.” The doctor says shining a flashlight in her eyes

Brittany’s shirt rode up to reveal her abs. “Lighting gave me abs?” She asks

“Were not sure what the lightning did but your girlfriend has been visiting you.” The doctor says

“Which one?” Brittany asks

“I think her name was Rachel Berry when she was here she always talked about how she hadn’t seen someone named Santana or Quinn for a year.” The doctor says

“Santana and Quinn are missing?” Brittany says to herself as the doctor walks out. She flicks on the TV ‘crime has been on the rise’. The news report says

End flashback

“Come on Quinn fast!” Coach Sue yells at her

‘You want faster I’ll give you faster’. Quinn thinks to herself ‘thank you League of Assassins training’ she thinks as she pushes herself faster than any other Cheerios getting to the head of the pack and staying there for the rest of training.

“Q how did you get fast?” Sue asks as she walks to the locker room

“While Brittany was in a coma and Santana was away on a humanitarian aid mission with her father I pushed myself harder than before.” Quinn answers

Flashback

She had to get away and find a way to be stronger she heard rumours of a secret organisation called League of Assassins. A place called Nanda Parbat. She travelled for months and when she arrived at this place. “What do you want?” The man asks

“I seek the power to protect the women I love and my city.” Quinn says on one knee

“My name is Ra's Al Ghul. I will train you. You will take a new name as…” he says before thinking for a moment. “You will now be known by the League as aldukhkhan the mirror.” He says

“Thank you when I have completed my training I wish to return home to save my city.” Quinn says

“If that is your wish. You shall begin your training tomorrow.” Ra’s says

6 months later

Quinn stands there blindfold her dual steel batons, a signature weapon of hers, in her hands. She listened, tuning out her own breathing and heartbeat. She ducks under sword she beards at her left side once he’s front of her she lashes out with her left foot and he falls down unconscious she tossed her baton in her left hand to hit another one of the three assassins she was fighting then she ducks under another sword and blocks as he swings down towards her head she licks out his knee buckling and she brings the baton in her right down knocking her unconscious. She pulls off her blindfold. Ra’s claps “well done aldukhkhan. You have completed your training.” He says

“So I am free to return home then?” Quinn asks

“Go, go and save your city.” Ra’s says

“Goodbye Ra’s Al Ghul.” Quinn says packing her gear up and setting off for home

End flashback

“So Santana how was your humanitarian mission in China right?” Brittany asks at the Lima Bean

“It was pretty good. Learned how to shoot a bow and arrow.” She says

What the girls didn’t know was that she and actually spent almost year marooned on an island in the North China Sea on an island called Lian Yu which means Purgatory in Mandarin

Flashback

The boat shook and then tip upwards and Santana was sucked into the freezing cold water of the north China sea

“Dad what’s wrong?” Santana asks

“I lied, I didn’t help build Lima, I failed it.” Santana’s dad says before pulling out a gun and shooting the crew member. “Make it home right my wrongs. Survive.” 

“Dad no!” Santana yells as her dad shuts himself

11 months later

Santana sees a boat, a spark of hope glimmers in her. She looked awful, her hair mattered and her long clothes looked shit but she had the hood from the man who taught her to shoot. She strikes the flame arrow and fired lighting the fire in the beach she walks down into the beach and the two fishermen take aboard

At a hospital

“20% of your body is covered in scar tissue, second degree burns on your back and arms and at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. What happened to you on that island Miss Lopez?” The doctor asks

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Santana says. ‘I can’t talk about it. I won’t talking about it’. she thinks to herself

End flashback

“‘Tana you okay?” Brittany asks waving her hand in front of her face

“Yeah sorry I was just thinking about China dad died there.” Santana says

“I’m sorry ‘Tana.” Rachel says hugging her


	2. The dollmaker and Bronze Tiger

“These girls that have been going missing. Don’t you think it’s odd?” Santana asks the girls in maths class

“Yeah it is weird but we should let the police do there job.” Brittany says

‘Yeah because the police aren’t spread thin enough as it is and some of them aren’t corrupt’. Santana thinks to herself

“Detective Hudson.” Santana says her voice disguised

“Arrow what do you want?” Finn asks

“Barton Mathis I wanted to help catch him.” Santana syas

Finn slaps a file down on the roof. “Everything I had on Mathis from eight years ago.” He says

“Thank you detective.” Santana syas picking up the file before running back to her hideout

“Mathis killed eight girls my age by the time detective Hudson caught him.” Santana says reading through the file “Why thought?” She ask herself

“Another victim of the dollmaker was found today.” Detective Hudson says

“Thank you detective.” Santana says hanging up the phone. “Oh crap I’m late.” She says grabbing her jacket and running out the house

At the Lima Bean

“Sorry I’m late I got distracted by a paper.” Santana says apologising as she sits down

“You’re all right Brittany is late.” Rachel says sipping her coffee

“Hang on I’ve got to take a call.” Santana syas standing up

“Detective Hudson. I’m currently taking some personal time so is the dollmaker making a play?” Santana asks

“No but you’re making a good job of saving this city.” Detective Hudson says

“Thank you detective. I have to go.” Santana says

“Rachel?” Santana says walking back to the table

There’s a phone sitting on the table Santana picks it up and scrambled her voice. “Hello Arrow.” Mathis says

“Mathis where are you?” Santana asks

“I’m not telling you but there are some people who would like to say hello.” Mathis says

Brittany and Rachel scream into the phone. “Mathis you let them go. I swear to god I will kill you.” Santana says

“You’ll have to find me first.” Mathis says before hanging up

“Josh I need you to run a trace on this phone call I received.” Santana says setting the phone down

“All right it came from a condemned chemical plant called Metamorpho Chemicals in the Glades.” Josh says

“Josh you’re a life saver.” Santana says

“Santana what are you doing?” Josh asks

“I can’t tell you that.” Santana says walking out the door

Metamorpho Chemical plant

Santana stalks through the plant arrow notched in her bow then Mathis is there Brittany and Rachel strapped to tables with tubes in their mouths. “Mathis put the gun down and let them go.” Santana says her voice scrambled holding an arrow at Mathis

“Now you watch them die.” Mathis says switching on the pump Santana has a choice to save the girls or shoot Mathis. She takes a shot and it slices the tubes so the polymer splatters all over the floor. 

“Mathis stop!” Santana yells while giving chase to Mathis, a blonde woman in leather with two batons drops down from the ceiling and hits Mathis and knocks him down. “Thank you whoever you are.” Santana says as they part ways she looks down and there is blood coming from a grazed bullet wound in her left side. “It’s not that deep. Need stitches though.” She says to herself as she walks out and makes her way home. “Ow. Ow ow.” She says under her breath as she stitches up the bullet wound. “That’ll leave a scar.” She says falling into bed

Santana walks down the street a dull ache from the bullet wound a fight with Mathis but it was a success and Mathis was behind bars. Then the phone rings well not her phone that most people had the number of one person in this phone had one number in it. “Detective Hudson.” Santana says answering the phone

“Arrow. I caught a case that might be better suited to you.” Hudson says

“Tell me.” Santana says

“An assassin goes by the name of Bronze Tiger has shown up in Lima and doesn't know who he’s here to kill but ….” Hudson says

“Thank you detective.” Santana says hanging up the phone

That night

Santana stands watch over the city she sees a blur go by racing through the streets and the masked blonde from the chemical plant and something whizzed through the sky then a set of metal slashes are heard whizzing through the air. “Bronze Tiger.” Santana says firing an arrow at him only for it to be sliced out of the air

“I’ve been waiting to kill you!” Bronze tiger says charging at her Santana fires arrow after arrow before she dives left and fires another arrow it sticks in the wall she rolls to avoid Bronze Tigers foot coming down and breaking her nose. She push backwards off the roof she uses a grapple arrow to stop from breaking her neck in the fall

“Ow.” Santana says before crashing in the dumpster. When she wakes up the woman in leather from the chemical plant is there. “Who are you?” Santana asks sitting up

“Once you know you can’t ever go back.” The mystery woman says before taking off her mask

“Quinn?” Santana says looking at her girlfriend

“You’re one to talk Miss Bow and Arrow wielding vigilante.” Quinn says

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Santana asks

“A place in the Hindu Kush I met a man there while you were away.” Quinn says

“So this place taught you to fight?” Santana asks

“Yeah. Who taught you to fight?” Quinn asks

“A man on a island in the North China Sea called Lian Yu a man there called Yao Fie taught me to shoot and to fight I trained my mind and forged myself into a weapon. I plan to use it against the criminal and the corrupt.” Santana says

“Well that oil paint isn’t doing much to hide your identity. Try this.” Quinn says tossing her a mask in green she puts it on. “Looks good.” Quinn says

“Thanks.” Santana says throwing up the hood. “Come help me stop Bronze Tiger?” She asks

“Sure.” Quinn says

“You brought a friend. Good I get to kill tw of you.” Bronze Tiger says

“Cover me.” Quinn says Santana fires arrows at Bronze Tiger as Quinn charges him attacking him with her batons 

“Mirage duck!” Santana yells firing a trick arrow it sticks out of his shoulder 

“That won’t hurt.” He says

“Oh yeah.” Santana says as it eleticurtes him

“Neat trick.” Quinn says

“Electric Arrow.” Santana says

“You want me to drop off at the precinct or you?” Quinn asks

“I’ll do it.” Santana says

At the precinct

Santana leaves Bronze Tiger with a note saying ‘please deliver me to Detective Hudson’

“You really put that note on him?” Quinn asks laughing

“Yeah I did.” Santana says putting her bow into the case and stashing her gear. “So where are you storing your gear?” She then asks

“At my house.” Quinn says moving to climb out the window

“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Santana asks

“Yeah totally.” Quinn says dropping out the window


End file.
